A Voice
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: Fiyero gets to be a creepy evesdropper... yet you'll love him for it. :-) Totally Fiyeraba.


**This takes place during and after the Lion Cub scene. I'm pretty proud of this one, mostly because I'm Not that Girl is like the best song in the show (next to Defying Gravity. And ALAYM. And a lot of others)**

**I hope you guys like this one. :-)**

* * *

Fiyero just stared at her for a moment. Then he said, "I'd better get to safety. I mean... Get the Cub to safety."

"Right," Elphaba murmured. "The Cub."

He picked up the cage and headed back toward the University. He'd get the Cub to the small forest nearby. It'd be safe there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Fiyero was walking around the school's grounds with Galinda. He gave her a playful kiss goodnight as she turned to go back into the building. Then he walked to the spot where he and Elphaba had talked.

She was still there.

His heart leaped, and he wanted to go to her, but didn't.

She was talking to herself. The overcast sky sent shadows onto her face, but he could still see her ethereal emerald skin in the low light.

She wasn't talking. She was singing.

"Every so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been."

Tell me about it, Fiyero thought. 'What-might-have-been. I might have kissed you back there. I should have.'

"But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in."

Her voice was mesmerizing. Beautiful. She sang softly, as if she was afraid someone would hear her. He winced at the truth of the words of her song. Reality was painful. But he could only imagine how painful it was for this girl, who'd never had anyone to care about her.

He listened to her sing, considering how it was even possible to have a voice that beautiful.

"Don't wish.

Don't start.

Wishing only wounds the heart."

What did she wish for? Why did it have to hurt her so? His wish was to ease this pain of hers.

"There's a girl I know.

He loves her so.

I'm not that girl."

Fiyero's heart stilled. This wish- this wish that was causing her so much pain- was for him to love her? 'You are that girl', he wanted to say. 'You're the best girl.' He felt bile rise in his throat, and he started toward her.

Closer now, he could see the pain in her eyes. So she'd felt the spark too? It wasn't just his imagination? He sighed. Girls were confusing in general, but Elphaba more so than others.

It began to rain, and he wanted to offer her a hand to hold. Oz knew she needed it.

But then an old woman in a dress with a disturbingly large bustle waddled toward her.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba! There you are," Madame Morrible said excitedly.

"Madame Morrible..." Elphaba began, but the Head Shiztress interrupted her. Fiyero ilently cursed this woman; yet another who didn't listen to her.

"My dear, I finally heard back from the Wizard!" She presented the green girl with an equally green envelope with "Oz" emblazoned in gold on it.

"The Wizard?" Elphaba queried incredulously.

"Yes, my dear. And he wishes to meet you!"

"He- he sent for me?" Elphaba pulled on her hair, loose from being Galindafied. Fiyero decided he liked it that way.

"Yes, my dear. I know how upset you were about our beloved Doctor Dillamond, but as one door closes, another opens." Morrible seemed absolutely ecstatic for the green girl. Fiyero was too. He smiled.

"Oh, Madame... I don't know what to say. How can I ever thank you?" If it were anyone else, Fiyero thought they'd cry, but this was Elphaba Thropp, and she leaned in and hugged Morrible tightly. Fiyero nearly threw up.

"Oh my!" Morrible laughed. "Careful, dear. Mustn't get wet." She placed an umbrella over Elphaba's head. "Oh, I know." The eccentric lady waved a hand, and the sun came out. Fiyero gaped at the magic, but also at Elphaba's appearance in the light. It appeared she had indeed been crying, though not, Fiyero thought, because of Morrible's news.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, dear? Weather is my specialty." Morrible smiled matronly at Elphaba. "Oz-speed, my dear. Make me proud."

"I will." Morrible smiled at the green girl again, then walked away. Once she was gone, Elphaba added, "I'll try."

'You've already made me proud, Elphaba,' Fiyero thought. 'I'm proud just to know you.'

But he wasn't proud of the fact that he hadn't kissed her when he had the chance.

Then he hushed his thoughts as she started singing again.

"And there we'll finally be,

The Wizard and I."

'You'll make Shiz proud, Elphaba. You'll make Oz proud. You are that girl.'

* * *

Elphaba was leaving Shiz. Fiyero wanted nothing more than to go to her, to wish her good luck, and to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't make himself go to meet her at the train station, not when he'd have to face Galinda and Elphaba in the same room.

Soon he dragged himself down there, if only to say good luck. Not that she needed luck.

So he went down, and almost told her, and listened as Galinda changed her same to "Glinda" (which made more sense, since there was a saint named Glinda. Galinda was a variation of it) and Elphaba invite her to come with her as she began to cry, and the girls' train pulled out of the station.

He didn't think there was anything he wouldn't give to hear her sing once more.

And when Glinda returned alone two weeks later, he'd have given anything to _see _her again. Given anything to let her know how he felt. Anything.

* * *

**Ok, kind of annoying ending. I know. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
